Gohan and the 100
by SSJGodLink
Summary: Gohan wakes up on Earth. But not his Earth! What is this Ark thing and why are these people fighting each other? Read to find out! Gohan x someone special later on.
1. Chapter 1

So. Yeah. I'm the worst person in the world. I haven't updated Gohan's High School Life since January 2016. I have no excuse for this. I hope to figure out where I want that story to go then I'll bring it back. In the meantime, I got inspiration to write this. I hope you enjoy, and please don't hate me too much.

In this story I will combine the world of The 100 and DBZ. Gohan is 18 years old and can speak English. He never stopped training after Cell so he far surpasses Vegeta and Goku. He can reach SSJ3 but no one except himself knows that. Criticism of all types is welcome here.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

[Bond] (Yes, Gohan is going to end up with someone, first person to guess who gets a virtual cookie)

======== is a time skip or perspective change

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, DBZ, or any of their respective characters.

Clarke opened her eyes, expecting to be dead. All that she felt though was that the ship had stopped. She listened for any engine hum but couldn't hear any. As she unbuckles her safety restraint, others do the same. The bottom level of the drop ship is full of people with some of them wanting to open the door.

"Wait!" Clarke yells, "The air could be toxic."

"Well it won't matter seeing as we'll die in a few days anyway if we don't open the door." Reasoned Bellomy.

He opened the door to let his sister be the first person on the ground in 100 years.

Octavia, exhilarated, screamed, "We're back bitches!" and everyone rushed out of the drop ship to be on the ground.

"This is a problem." stated Clark.

"What is it?" asked Wells

"This is us" she said, pointing on a map. "This is Mt. Weather. We have 40 miles of radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal."

"Ha!"

Gohan was shooting blast after blast in his Gravity Room and trying to dodge them all bouncing back at him. He missed one and it hit him, causing him to get hit by every blast he had shot.

"Ah! Damn that hurt. I guess that's enough for now." Said Gohan as he left his GR to go eat and take a well-deserved nap.

====== two hours later

"Whoo that hit the spot. I'm getting a lot stronger than I ever thought I could. I just hope Vegeta doesn't get too mad at me when I beat him in our spar in a little bit."

Gohan went to go do just that, but little did he know that there were forces of evil at work in the world.

The cloaked figure stuck to the shadows as he checked his bag with six glowing orbs in it.

"Soon. Soon I will rid this world of its protector."

Clarke, Finn, Jasper, Monty, and Octavia were all on their way to get supplies from Mt. Weather, but they were being watched from the trees by a certain grounder.

"There shouldn't be a snake that big" said Clarke.

"Well there is. So we have to find a way to cross this river without being turned into snake chow." Said Finn.

"How about a rope? We can use these vines to make a rope and swing across safely."

"Good idea Monty!" said Jasper.

They ran. They don't know what happened but Jasper had a spear through his chest and all they thought was that he was dead. Then they heard the screams.

"Ahhhh!"

"Jasper! He's alive!" exclaimed Clarke.

"We have to go get him." said Finn

"Let's go!" said Octavia.

Yes. Yes! He had finally done it. He was finally able to summon the eternal dragon!

"Shenron! Come forth!" Shouted the cloaked figure.

" **Why have you summoned me? State your wish."**

"I wish for Son Gohan, the protector of Earth, to be transported to another dimension!"

" **This will take all of my power at this time so you may not have a second wish. Are you sure?"**

"Yes!"

" **Then so be it"** declared Shenron as his eyes glowed red.

Gohan and Vegeta were sparring with Gohan winning as usual when all of a sudden, a white light started to come from Gohan.

"Brat what are you doing?"

"I don't know, but I feel really-" Gohan was cut off as he disappeared.

"What! Where did you go brat?!"

'That's strange, I can't sense him. I can't sense him at all!"

Clarke and the rest had just gotten back from saving Jasper. But there was a problem.

"Where's the food?" asked Bellomy

"We couldn't get to Mt. Weather. Someone was guarding it and Jasper got hit by a spear." Said Finn.

"Well what are we waiting for? Now we hunt!" exclaimed Bellomy as everyone else but Clarke and co. cheered.

"Didn't you just hear Finn? There's someone out there that could kill us if they wanted to." Said Clarke.

"Yeah. SomeONE. We have strength in numbers. We leave at first light!" Shouted Bellomy.

All of a sudden, everyone looked up to see a bright white light in the sky a couple miles away and something fell out of it!

"Maybe it's some supplies from the Ark." Suggested Wells

"No. We would've seen it drop from a much higher point in the sky." Clarke said, "But it might be something we can use. Bellomy. We should go for whatever dropped from that light. Right now."

"I see no point in it. You can go if you want but if you don't come back we're not going out looking for you."

"Fine. Who wants to go for whatever that was?" asked Clarke

Monty, Octavia, and Finn all go stand by Clarke.

"Anyone else?"

No one moved.

"Sigh. Guess it's just us again minus Jasper. But he's injured so that's understandable. Let's go." Said Clarke as Wells went to check on Jasper and everyone else went back to doing nothing of consideration.

When the four got to where they saw the light, all they saw was a… person? They moved closer to see that although it looked like a few of his limbs were broken and he was covered in gashes and blood, he was still breathing.

"He's. He's just a kid. Like us." Said Clarke

"We should take him back to camp." Said Finn

"What if he was the one to hurt Jasper? I say kill him while he's down." Stated Monty

"I doubt that. He was probably the thing to fall from that light we saw. We should take him back."

Everyone looked at Clarke.

"Let's take him back and see what he knows."

The four make a makeshift gurney to carry the boy and head back to camp.

End of Chapter One

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Needs more work? I like all criticism.

And if anyone who reads Gohan's High School Life and has an idea of what I should do with it, then PM me your idea and I'll try to get that story out too. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **I'm sorry if there was any confusion about scene changes in the previous chapter. I guess doesn't like the equal sign so I'll be using: **** these for scene changes. Now back to the story!**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **[Bond]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, DBZ, or any of their respective characters. I do, however, own a picture of me and Eliza Taylor!**

When the group of four got back to camp with the boy they found, everyone was gone bar Wells and Jasper.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, Clarke, maybe they went hunting like Bellamy said?"

"Yeah, that makes sense, Monty."

When Wells heard the group he decided to come out and greet them. "Hey guys-wait, who is that?"

"We don't know. Clarke thinks he's the one that came from that weird light we saw." Explained Finn.

"He looks hurt. Let's bring him inside."

When Gohan woke up he was in some sort of room made of metal. 'What happened? Ugh, my head. Good thing I always carry a few senzus on me.' Gohan thought as he grabbed one from and inner pocket of his gi. 'There, that's better. Now to find out where I am.' Gohan sat up and surveyed the room he was in and noticed a dark haired girl sitting up against the wall, sleeping. 'Huh, I don't recognize her or anyone's ki signatures anywhere! Just where am I?' He proceeded to get up by slowly floating and going towards what looked like the only way out, a trapdoor. 'Guess I should leave then.' He thought when suddenly he heard a sound. He looked over to where the sound was and saw a boy with an atrocious wound in his chest. 'Well I can't just leave him to die.' As he walked toward the boy the girl that was sleeping suddenly stood up.

"So that's why you played dead? To finish the job?" Demanded the girl, holding a make-shift knife threateningly.

"No wait! You've got the wrong idea! I would never kill a defenseless being. I was just trying to help. And what do you mean by finish the job?" Questioned Gohan.

"You're the one that threw the spear that did this to him two days ago! Ring a bell?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I haven't seen you or him ever in my life! You have to believe me!"

"Step away from him. Go downstairs and talk to Clarke. If she'll trust you then I will." Ordered the girl. Without a word, Gohan opened the trapdoor while the girl glared at him. 'Sheesh. What's her problem?' He thought as he climbed down the latter to see a blonde haired girl and a long-ish, black haired boy talking.

"So, Clarke do you think we should-" He cut off once he saw Gohan. "Clarke! He's awake!" The blonde girl, 'Clarke.' Thought Gohan, turned around. When she saw how free of injuries he was, her eyes widened in shock, but she managed to maintain her composure.

"Hi. Clarke, right? I'm Gohan. Gohan Son"

"Hello Gohan, and yes I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin." They shook hands. "Do you mind telling me how you managed to heal all of your broken bones and thrashed skin in one night?"

"No. I don't mind at all." He pulled out a senzu. "This is a senzu bean. If you eat it, it can heal any physical wound, restore your stamina to full, and keep you full for ten days. I always carry a couple on me just in case."

"Would you mind if I had that?" Asked Clarke

"Here. I've still got a couple left."

"Finn, take this to Jasper and have him eat it."

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be alone?" Finn whispered

"Bellamy and the others know he's here and if he were to kill me the others would kill him before he would be able to get away." She whispered back. Little did they know that Gohan, with his Saiyan hearing, heard every word.

"Alright" Finn responded while climbing the latter.

"So where did you come from?" Asked Clarke.

"I'm from Earth. I'm actually its strongest protector."

"You're from Earth? This IS Earth."

"What! How! This isn't anything like Earth!"

"Well like it or not, this is Earth." Replied Clarke.

'This doesn't make any sense. Unless…That's it! I've been transported to an alternate dimension. But how?'

"Hey, you okay? Helloooooo."

"Huh. Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"So if you're from Earth, then why don't you recognize anything here?" Asked Clarke

"This is going to sound crazy, but you'll have to believe me Clarke. I believe that MY Earth and this Earth are one and the same, but separated by dimensions. I believe I was transported from my dimension into this one!" Exclaimed Gohan.

"Um… Okay…"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Well… Um… I… No."

"Sigh. I guess I'll just have to find a way to prove it then. Hmm." As Gohan started to get lost in thought

"Clarke! He was telling the truth! Jasper is perfectly healthy!" Exclaimed Finn.

"Good. See if he can come down here."

"I'm on it." Finn replied as he climbed back up.

"Hey, Gohan?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Thank you for that bean thing. It healed Jasper."

"I told you it could. I was going to give one to him before I came down, but that girl up there wouldn't let me get close to him."

"That's Octavia. She doesn't trust anyone until they prove themselves."

"I know a couple of people like that." Said Gohan cheerfully while doing The Son Grin™.

"Hey you two. Look who's coming down." Said Finn as Jasper started to climb down the latter.

"Jasper! You're ok!"

"Yeah. That thing Finn had me eat tasted weird but I felt better immediately. Where'd you get it?"

"From Gohan." Clarke said, pointing to him.

"Thank you so much Gohan. But who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'll tell you my story if you guys tell me yours."

"Deal." Said Finn. "I'll go get Monty. Octavia Come down here!"

"Oh so you're Octavia?"

"Yeah. What about it? Just because you had miracle medicine doesn't mean I trust you."

"Oh. Well hopefully I can earn that trust from you." Gohan said cheerfully as Finn and what Gohan presumed to be Monty entered the room.

"Ok. We're all here. Now tell us your story." Said Clarke.

"Alright. But please don't interrupt and save your questions for the end. Ok?" Everyone agreed. "Ok. Well it all starts with my grandfather's race, the Saiyans…"

 **And there we go! Chapter 2 up and running. I'll try to update this before Thanksgiving, but I can't promise that I will. Review so I can know what I need to improve on! See ya next time!**


End file.
